megatrons pride and joy
by decepticon princess
Summary: megatron has a daughter and a sparkmate who he wishes to join him but when they do things dont turn out the ways he intends them to
1. Chapter 1

megatrons pride and joy

megatrons pov

i made one of the most stupidist mistakes in my life time, i told my spark mate tigress and daughter Lyra that they should come to me when they were much safer in praxis. it was to late to turn back now they were almost here, i could tell my sons were nervouse because they would not stand still , i even have to admit that i am nervouse i havent seen both of them since i came to this god forsaken planet. my thoughts are interupted when soundwave enters my throne room and says "lord megatron your sparkmate and daughter have arrived and will be here momenterally" i just nodded and became more uneasy.

Lyra's pov

we had finally arrived at my fathers base, my mother looked really nervouse i on the other hand was not . i am a smart femm and when your father tells you out of the blue to come and join him one question come to my mind why?. four of my dad's soldjers came and escorted us to my fathers throne room. as we reachd the throne room they opened the doors and motiond for us to go in side my mother took my arm and pulled me in. i look around the room to find it grey just like the rest of the base there was a mech sitting on the throne and three standing just to his left, only then did i realise i had never met my father or my brothers so i had no idea of what they looked like. my mother rushes up to the mech on the throne he stands up and hugs her when she reaches him i guessed that was my father and the three mechs to the left were my brothers. as my parents hugged there was an un easy scilence that was finaly broken when my father said "tigress my love how are you i have missed you so much" he smiled at her "i am very good megatron i to have missed you alot" she smiled back at him with such love and care my farther only then notest me "lyra come here and give your father a hug" i did not move, he raises a brow to me and said "Lyra come here that is an order" and with that i lost it "I WILL NOT BE ORDERED AROUND FROM YOU I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE UNDERSTAND " i yelled and stomped out of the throne room.

Megatrons pov

my daughter just yelled at me "what was that" starscream asked with an inch of curiosity " i should of explained" tigress said " Lyra is a smart femm very smart she tends to over think things and she hates being orderd around " she continued "and she must have over thinked why you asked us to come here i am truely sorry" she looked down in embaressment but all i felt was pride my daughter was a smart girl a firecracker a bot we could use in this war but i would have to gain my daughters trust and i knew exactly how to do that "tigress, tell me about Lyra's life in praxis" she looked me in the optic and replied "Lyra had a group of friends in praxis they were inseprable they all went to the same acadamy all studied the same things they were happy" she continued "the only problem with her friends were that they are all autobots"


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra's pov

once i left my fathers base i rememberd i had to find an earth alt mode after searching what those humans call the internet i found a car to my likeing a 2011 lamborghini murcielago LP 670 i quickly downloaded the model. ten minutes later when i found a nice high cliff edge i transformed and took a look at myself in the reflection of the water, i looked some what the same as i did in praxis same black and purple paint job, same white hair , same red,blue and green highlighted strips and same deep purple optics. while i took in my reflection i couldn't help but feel like a freak, because i was diffrent then most cybertronians, for one i had hair, two it had three random hilighted strips and three i could bend the elements but nobody knew i could it was my secret. my legs started getting tired so i sat down and pulled my legs to my cheast and just looked at my suroundings whitch were beautiful

Sideswipes POV

i had to go petroling i swear it was just away to seperate sunny and i. i am almost finished petroling i just had one more place to go to the woods. as i get there i start my scaners and pick up a energy signature so i follow it to a cliff and there i fins a fem but not just any fem a beautifull fem with a gleaming purple and black paintjob and long wavy hair that reaches her mid back, wait hair she must have antient blood in her. she must have not sensed me because as i moved closer she didnt even flinch, she seemed relaxed in a way but also sad. i took ten steps forward and i heard her singing

you are your past you are your future you are your own believer

you are strong you are weak but now you must sleep

lullaby now lullaby later lullaby love lullaby saviour your destiny is the key destiny,destiny

lullaby now lullaby later lullaby love lullaby saviour follow me, follow me to your own destiny,destiny

her voice was beautiful so wonderful i wanted to hear her over and over. "who are you" the girl said i got a shock i jumped back "who are you " was my genius reply, she glanced over her sholder and looked at me but then quickly turned away as she said "my designation is Lyra and now who are you" i replied swiftly "my name is sideswipe nice to meet you Ly " she got up and turned to me "what did you call me" she seemed confused "Ly oh that is a nickname can i call you that " she just stared at me and then a smile spread on her face "yes but only if i can call you sides" i let out a laugh and she also did and soon we where in a laughing pile on the floor


End file.
